Kingdom hearts in life
by NickyDrew
Summary: I got this strange idea. Me and my friend Kathryn have our men from KH. I have Riku, and she has Sora. So I figured, HEY I'LL MAKE A STORY WHERE THEY MEET US! muah hahahahahaha...
1. Default Chapter

2:00 am. Guinea road. A black hole appeared, hovering 3 feet of the ground. By 2:05, the hole was 7 feet tall and 6 feet wide. A tall figure, about 5' 10" jumped out. He had big yellow shoes, a red jumper with a chain to his right side, a blue vest like shirt over top and white under, Brown spiky hair, and blue eyes. He stepped aside. "All clear Riku!" Another figure jumped out. He was dressed in all black, with a blindfold over his eyes, his silvery hair was pulled over the blindfold.

"**You sure they're here, Sora?" The first figure nodded. "Alright. Now, where's here?" Sora shook his head. The two ducked into the nearby forest to camp.**

**4:00 pm. The horn honked loudly and the phone rang. A tallish blonde rolled her eyes and opened the front door. She pulled a gray purse across her chest and headed outside, closing the door behind her. She slid into a white BMW, next to her best friend who had evanescence blaring. She flashed the brunette a grin, green eyes flashing. "Yo Kat, I see you're as impatient as ever." The second girl nodded.**

"**Yup. Still happily irate." She started the car, and drove off, joining her friend in singing evanescence at the top of their lungs.**

**The roads were slightly more backed up than usual but the two girls paid no mind. They had crossed Guinea road when Kathryn's car stalled then cut off. "WTF?!?!?!" Her friend remained cool. "WHAT THE FLIP IS GOIN ON?!?"**

"**Dude, Kat, calm down."**

"**Pat, my Dad's gonna kill me!" Pat sighed. **

"**Look, we'll push it to the side of the road and call your dad. He'll probably say to call a tow truck." Kat nodded in agreement. Just as she was dialing the number, the sky began to darken. Pat grew paranoid. "Dude I'm getting an eerie feeling." Her eyes shifted and she began to shake. Kat looked around. The area was now completely dark. She locked all the doors in a swift motion.**

"**WHOLLY CRAP!!! THERE ARE THINGS COMING OUT OF THE GROUND!!!" Pat griped the arm rests of the car so hard her fingers began to turn white. Two figures jumped ahead of the car. "PAT! THEY LOOK LIKE HEARTLESS!!!!!" Pat's eyes were clamped shut and she said nothing till she heard grunts. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. Kathryn was right. There were creatures that looked like heartless, walking drunkenly ahead. To either side, there was a man. the one on the left, had yellow shoes, red pants, blue shirt, and brown spiky hair. The one on the right had silver hair, and was wearing all black. Pat and Kat exchanges mischievous glances. Kat tried to start the car again. The engine purred so she revved the car and drove forward a short distance, crushing four heartless. The two girls got out of the car, seeing the two men staring at them. As their feet hit the pavement, money sounds echoed. The two girls looked around and saw sky blue and gold bubbles on the ground. The looked at each other and laughed hysterically.**


	2. FUN FUN FUN NOW THAT DADDY TOOK THE TBIR...

**The heartless were finally gone, and the four stood around, looking at each other in complete silence. "Ok guys lets get a move on. Oh, hey." A figure, about 6'1" came out of the woods. He wore black boots and pants with brown belts, a white shirt and black jacket, scar across his nose, and brown hair. Patricia grinned.**

**"SQ...LEON!!!!!" He flashed a smile.**

**"Well, I like this place, I'm famous." He knelt down before her and kissed her hand. She laughed and blushed. Then he stood. "So would either of you two lovely ladies mind telling us where we are?" Kathryn smiled.**

**"Yeah, you're on earth. Oh hey, you wanna see my tonsils? Look!!!" She opened her mouth and shoved her finger inside. Leon shook his head, Sora laughed, and Riku rolled his eyes. Patricia patted her friend on the head. **

**"Ok so what brings y'all here?" Pat asked.**

**Kat whispered, "Uh... it's kinda obvious Pat."**

**"Oh, yeah." The guys just kinda looked at them. **

**The three strangers joined the girls for dinner but not bible study (they feared they might be gawked at.) Sora ate like he was starving, Riku ate like he had somewhere to go, and Leon ate like a perfect gentleman. They thanked the girls and left quietly. Sora had a huge grin on his face. "That Kathryn, she's funny." Riku looked over at him and chuckled.**

**"Looks like you have a crush." Sora blushed and grinned wider. **

**"Mabie I do, mabie I don't." He stuck his tongue out at Riku, who shook his head. Then he turned his eyes and stared at the sky, a gentle smile on his face. **

**"Wacha thinking about Riku?" Sora asked. Riku jumped.**

**"Wah...?" Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Sora looked confused then turned his head back to the road.**

**"Well that Patricia is nice lookin as well. She's mature and funny." Leon commented. Riku lowered his head and didn't say anything. Behind his blindfold, he was glaring fire at his feet. Leon just laughed lightheartedly. **

**Patricia sat on the leather couch, slouched so Bonnie couldn't see her. She was very quiet, which was a strong rarity. Kat poked her in the side. "Wacha thinking?" Pat looked at her and smiled lightly.**

**"Just about the guys. It's a weird day." She whispered back. Kat smiled. **

**"I think Riku likes you. Mabie even Leon. He sure is a good flirt." Pat snickered. They finished the lesson and Pat turned to go to the bathroom when Bonnie stopped her.**

**"You two need to stop talking during bible study." Pat rolled her eyes.**

**"Yes ma'am." And she rushed to the bathroom. After she got out, she noticed Bonnie talking to Kathryn, Kat's eyes were narrowed. She ran over to her friend and looked at Bonnie. "Someone said that Janet's purse is outside so Kathryn and I need to go look" With that, she pulled Kat away. "Well that was close." The brunette nodded in agreement. **

**The campfire crackled loudly, sending pops of sparks sputtering to the ground. Patricia sat to one side, deep in thought, between Leon and Riku. Kathryn sat next to Riku and Sora. Leon noticed Pat shiver and he placed his coat around her shoulders. She smiled and slid her arms through the sleeves, pulling the jacket, thankfully around her. Riku grunted, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "What?!? I didn't do anything." Pat smiled and nodded, then tossed a stick into the fire. She then prodded it with a longer stick, moving it into perfect alignment with the rest of the fire, till hers caught on fire. Slowly, she pulled it up and blew it out, softly waving it in the air to let the smoke dance. Riku watched her with deep interest, watching the small embers glowing in her eyes. He completely missed Sora talking to him. **

**"RIKU!!!!!" **

**"Huh? Oh, what did you say?" Sora rolled his eyes. **

**"Nothing." And turned to talk to Kat again. Riku looked at the ground for few minutes, then his eyes went to Pat's shoe, then up to her face again, watching her play with the fire. She rolled her neck and Leon moved to give her a massage. A soft sigh escaped her lips and he felt her slouch slightly.**

**"What's wrong?" He said, continuing to work on her neck, slowly inching down to her shoulders.**

**"Ah nothing really, just kinda lonely." He nodded and kissed her cheek.**

**"Ok that's it, enough." They both looked over at Riku, who was now standing. "Stop hitting on her, Leon. I'm sick of watching it." With that, he stormed off. Everyone exchanged glances.**

**"I'll go after him," Leon volunteered. Pat sighed.**

**"Nah, I'll go." Before anyone could day anything, she was off. **

**The woods gave Pat the shivers. Her eyes darted everywhere, her breathing staggering. "RIKU WHERE THE FLIP ARE YOU?!?" She yelled (and as the writer, I must say I have a LOUD voice.) Nothing came back but an echo, the rustling of trees, and an owl hoot. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. "I knew I should have asked Leon to come with me." Turning back, she heard a rustling behind her. A familiar feeling of dread flooded her senses. She turned back around and faced the huge heartless. "Crap, not the fat guy." Pat crouched into the tightest ball she could manage, and preyed. The sound of feet, carrying 10 tons of blubber, shook the ground below her. A soft whimper was all she could get out before she heard a grunt followed by a shout.**

**"Pat, stay close to me." It took her a few moments for her knees to strengthen enough to hold her up. When she finally stood, she was staring at the back of a head of silver hair. Resisting the urge to hug him, she stayed, obediently close to him. In a few moments, the monster was defeated. "What the hell were you thinking?!? Your heart could have been stolen?!? Why the hell did you come after me?!?" Pat's temper flared.**

**"Don't you bark at me. You're the one who ran off. I don't even know why. What did you think I was gonna go? Just let you go? Give me a break. I care, don't bite my head off because of that." She lowered her head and sighed. In truth, she was worried sick about him and she could barely move at the moment. A gleaming box caught her eye just then. The moonlight reflected softly on the golden corners. The blue of the main part seemed peaceful. Before knowing what she was doing, her feet padded towards it. She kneeled down and tapped the lock with her finger. The chest burst open with a bright light then disappeared. In its place, floating close to her hand was a sword. Its blade curved like a cutlass, and shone blue in the moonlight. The hilt was methril surrounded by a hand wrap of methril with a blue stone in it; the pommel was the Celtic sign for peace. Her fingers curled around the handle which was covered in soft leather. She smiled with satisfaction as she looked over the warm sword. She looked at her side and noticed a sheath that fit the sword, grinning, she slid it in. "Sweet. Now I won't be yelled at." Riku just stared at her, completely bewildered. **

**Her soft eyes turned to meet his. "So temperamental male, why did you storm off?" He blinked at her a moment. She sat down and ran her fingertips through the dirt. **

"**I... well... I'm sorry." Pat looked up at him. **

"**Care to enlighten me?"**

"**For yelling and stalking off." **

"**That's a start, why did you do it?" He just stared at the ground, and decided to sit. He said nothing, just stared at the ground. Her head shook as she sighed softly. She scooted to him and lifted his chin with her finger, till he looked her straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?" The question was asked in nothing above a whisper. Her finger slid under the blind fold, pulling it up and off his face. He blinked at her, surprised to lose his mask. A soft welcome seemed to come from her and drew him in. Before he knew it, he was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear.**

"**I saw you and Leon, and I just, got jealous. I'm sorry, if you two wanna be together, I should stay out of it, but I really like you." Patricia started cracking up. Riku looked taken aback.**

"**Dude I don't want Leon! He's like 10 years older than me!!! That's like wanting my Uncle's best friend." He smiled at her, obviously relieved. "Oh, you want your blind fold back?" His head shook at her.**

"**Keep it. I don't need a mask any more." Because his knees were strong, he stood up and extended his hand to her. Her smile flashed and she took it, and then fell into his arms. The hoarse laugh came from his mouth. It had obviously not been used in a while. One arm came under her knees the other, behind her back, as he scooped her up and held her angst his chest. Then they headed west, back to the campsite.**

**Leon looked after Pat and Riku with obvious discomfort. Kathryn noticed and smiled.**

"**Don't worry, Leon, Pat can take care of herself. Besides, she has a loud voice. If she needs help, we'll hear." He smiled slightly, and then turned hard. **

"**Sora, get Kathryn out of here." Sora looked deeper into the woods and understood. Obediently, he grabbed Kat's hand and led her out onto the road. There they met up with the monkey heartless. In the distance, Kat could make out the thud of the fat guy's feet, and Leon's shouts. She only hoped Pat was not running into that one. Turning her attention to the fight ahead, she dodged a slash attack and tripped a monkey heartless. It fell in time for Sora to hit it with his keyblade then use the lightning attack. Spotting an umbrella, she dashed towards it, a heartless right on her tail. She turned and smacked it over the head with the umbrella, then looked up. Sora had defeated the rest and shouted.**

"**Nice move Kat!" He noticed a chest, glimmering in red and gold, and tapped it, but it wouldn't open for him. Kathryn moved next to him and bent down to look at it. As soon as she did, the chest opened, revealing a sword with a katana-type blade, a black hilt and round pommel, with bat wings for a hilt and a demon laughing face in the middle. A black sheath also appeared by her side. Sora shivered.**

"**That sword scares me." Kathryn just laughed and sheathed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, so where all are you guys gonna stay? It's getting kinda cold out and a tent isn't gonna be very warm." Patricia stated, blowing puffs of smoke out of her mouth. Leon nodded grimly. Sora was too busy laughing because Kathryn was poking him. Riku was smiling oddly. Pat looked at him. "What's with the grin?" He looked at her and lifted his had, which was clutching hers. Pat blushed, not even remembering when their hands joined. She slid her hand out of his (causing a sad look to cross his face) then put her arm around his waist, hooking her thumb on a belt loop of his. His smile returned and he blushed slightly, doing the same to her. Leon coughed, grabbing every one's attention.

"Uh, about living status?"

"Ohh, heh. So I was thinking; we all have enough money to get you an apartment for a month already. So you three can get an apartment and live off of killing darkness." Riku smiled.

"WOOT!" Pat laughed and wooted along with Kathryn. Sora giggled and Leon raised his eyebrow. They wandered into the apartment's office just as it started to snow.

The guys moved in rather quickly. They had no furniture but they were in tents previously so they didn't mind. Pat had just stepped out to see Kathryn off. As her friend drove away in the white BMW, Riku came outside. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his hands. "Hey there." He smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." Pat chuckled, and twirled some of his hair around her finger.

"You lie, I'm not gorgeous." He laughed.

"You are too."

"Nope"

"Yup" She shivered lightly. "Ok you, time for you to go home, it's freezing out here."

"Alrighty, but you have to walk me there." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he took her hand and led her home.

Patricia, Kathryn, Leon, and Sora wandered around. The sky was dark and the houses were lit. The air blew hair around wildly. Riku walked out of the shadow. "Riku!" Pat shouted. She ran to him and hugged him. His arms stayed flat by his sides. Pat backed away, finally sensing something was wrong. His eyes stayed shadowed but a smirk spread across his face. He leapt at her, swinging his fists. She dodged and ducked like a pro. Leon scrambled in front of her, followed closely by Sora.

"It's not Riku, Pat." Sora stated taking his fighting stance and never letting his eyes leave Riku. "He's possessed again." Pat lowered her head, and then looked up, a distinct anger in her eyes. Her temper flared and she growled lowly. With one spell, Riku threw Sora and Leon into unconsciousness. Patricia growled louder and moved out from behind the two guys. She raised her sword in the air and chanted, causing lightning to strike Riku. He grunted then grinned again. The same attack shot back at her but she scrambled out of the way. A soft cry escaped Riku's lips, whispering

"Stop…" But the possession quickly went back to the other person. He grinned again and cast another spell. This time, a box came after her. She dashed away but it was no use. It captured her and sailed away.

"RIKU YOU JERK!" She managed to shout as she flew away.

Riku fell to the ground clutching his head. "What the hell did I do?"

"You stabbed Pat in the back you jerk." Kathryn announced with doom in her eyes. Riku looked up at her.

"I… I… I didn't mean to. Someone was controlling me. They almost hurt her. If they had, oh crap what did I do…?" A tear trickled slowly down his cheek as he looked up at the sky, where Pat flew to. Kathryn smacked him upside the head, muttering.

"Moron. Alright, do you know where they might have taken her?" He looked at her and whipped the tear from his cheek.

"She… I dunno what the name is but I know where it's at." He stood up and looked at Sora. "Do you still have that book the old man gave you?" Sora nodded and held out a green book. Kathryn grabbed it before anyone else, and looked inside.

"Dumbledore?" She looked at the guys. "You got this from Dumbledore?" They looked at her, obviously confused.

"Yeah…" Sora said, a little unsure.

"DUDE he's from a book here!" She looked around and noticed everyone was looking at her funny, so she handed the book back. The cover read: Strengthening Your Mind: How to Keep out Unwanted People. Everyone walked towards Leon's ship (which was hidden in the forest) and got on. As they flew off, Riku opened the book and read.

Kathryn pointed out the door. "I think we're here." Riku looked ahead and noticed a speck in the sky.

"Yeah, there goes Pat." He sighed. "Maybe I'd better stay behind."

Kathryn whipped her head around looked at him.

"Oh no, you're coming with. You have to apologize. Besides, do you want her to be heart broken?"

"But how can she forgive me? I betrayed her!"

"You've got two more chances, she's forgiving. Now come or I'm gonna have Leon drag you." Riku blinked and got up obediently. He wandered along in a daze.

They had just reached a forest when the heartless attacked. Kathryn moved in, hitting the siren ghost with a triple hit. Sora and Leon attacked a fat guy. Finally they were destroyed and the money/heart bubbles were collected. Kathryn looked at Riku. "Where were you? We could have used some help." He sighed.

"I'm tryin to block people out of my mind." He pulled out a wallet and opened it. Inside was a picture of Patricia. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I'll help next time."

Patricia sat alone in a dark cold room. "You have the power inside you." Pat looked around the room.

"Who said that?" No one was there. "Ok you can stop freaking me out."

"But you have the power inside you."

"Power to do what?"

"The power rests deep within you. You must bring it out."

"Yeah and how do I do that?"

"Close your eyes and clear your mind."

"Do I have to do that every time I use it?"

"No, it will become natural to you. Now close your eyes and clear your mind. That weirdness inside you, that's your power."

"Wow, that's odd." She opened her eyes to find herself floating just above the bed. "Gah!" Upon realization of where she was, she fell down. "What the flip?"

The rain started pouring down. Leon set up the tents for the night. Everyone curled into their sleeping bags, everyone except Riku. He set up wood and used his fire magic to start a fire. He couldn't help but think of his betrayal as the rain poured down on him. He sighed and thought about Dumbledore's mind techniques. The dark castle was visible in the distance. He actually wished he had his blindfold on… "Wait a moment, the blindfold; I wonder if she's still got it." He ran to the ship and found the purse she carried with her. Opening it, he dug through it and didn't find what he was looking for. "Now the question is will she keep it." He sat down once more and thought unpleasantly, till he fell asleep and dreamed nothing.

The dawn broke brilliantly, awakening a grumpy Pat. "Well, well, well, look who's finally awake." Pat looked up at the door to the room she was in. It had bars on the window, just like the wall she laid against. At the window was a familiar face.

"Oh crap, Bonnie…" Pat rolled her eyes, sighing hard.

"Yes it is I your annoying enemy Bonnie."

"Wow isn't that repetitive." She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah well I am the genius who made your own man kidnap you so I deserve some respect."

"Yeah, sure…." Pat turned over on her side, facing the wall. "Oh and about Riku? Not cool you hag." Bonnie looked taken aback, and then left, cackling like a retard. Pat just sighed and looked at Riku's blindfold, sticking out of her pocket. She pulled it out and ran her fingers over it. "My man? I dunno, he never said anything…" She shook her head slowly, clearing the thoughts. "I hope he comes for me."

Kathryn got up as the light beat down on her. She wasn't used to looking at a blaring color when she woke. The sun was beating hard onto the tent she used. She slid into her favorite jeans and shirt, and then opened the tent. After noticing Riku sitting on the hill, she moved to grab breakfast. As her eggs cooked, she nudged Riku. "Have you been up all night?" He nodded solemnly.

"I just can't help but think. I wonder if she's thrown away my blindfold yet." Kathryn shook her head.

"I doubt it; she's a bit too sentimental for that." He liked up at her, a slight hope in his eyes.

"You sure?" Kat nodded.

"Yep, very." He grinned madly and hugged her.

Soon enough, everyone else rose and ate. Leon shielded his eyes and looked to the castle. "We should be there by mid-day." Riku nodded in agreement.

"I hope the boss doesn't do anything bad to her. That's all we need." He sighed and grabbed his stuff together, leading them out, and straight into an army of fat guys. "Ah crap." Riku muttered under his breath. He drew his dark keyblade quickly, dashing into battle. Kathryn drew her sword, pushing the button to make it cackle evilly (also causing Sora to go "eep" before launching lightening.) Leon rubbed his forehead and then hit his max limit, driving into a fat guy over and over. Soon Riku reached his limit as well, taking two down. Kathryn struck and stabbed for a few moments, taking her opponent down faster than Sora. Soon they were all gone and the gang moved on.

Pat was getting deathly hot waiting in her cell. She pulled off her sleeves and the bottom of her pants, creating a tank top and Capri's, then tied the blindfold around her hair to keep it up. She sighed and took the water Bonnie had left behind and poured it on her. She could only wonder how Riku was faring. The poor kid loved black more than her. She sighed and sat in the shade of her room, munching on a granola bar she had in her pocket.

Leon had left his jacket in the plane, Kathryn was guzzling water, and Sora was feeling refreshed still. Riku gave up and took off his shirt, hanging it off of a clasp on his pants. Still, he moved fast, refusing to be slowed down. Faster and faster he pressed, leaving the rest of the group a few paces behind him. "Riku slow down!" Leon shouted. "You're gonna give yourself heat exhaustion."

"Pfft, like I care, all I wanna do is get to her."

"Riku how good do you think you're gonna be in a fight if you're practically dieing? You won't be able to save her if you do that." At Kathryn's statement, he stopped short.

"Alright fine, but we must head out again at 4 o'clock." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

By the end of the day Pat was sprawled out on the floor with no energy. Every now and then she heard Bonne's retarded laughter echoing the halls. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, whipping away the damp strands of hair from her face. She wished they'd hurry up and come for her. A few times, the thought of them forgetting about her, passed through her mind, but she dismissed it quickly. She knew she could over think situations easily, and it was worse under these hallucinations caused by the heat. She welcomed the night which brought on a delicate breeze, causing her to fall asleep easily.

Leon set up camp for the night, shaking his head at Riku. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to reach her before the end of the day but I didn't know it was gonna be this nasty out." Riku just sighed and brushed it off.

"Don't worry about him Leon; he's still beating himself up over this thing." He nodded to Kathryn and sighed.

"I know, I would too. He cares about her so much." They finally went to sleep. Of course this was just the opportunity Riku was looking for. He slipped off quietly, headin to the castle not too far ahead. Pulling his hood over his head, he slipped past the guards and pulled out his keyblade, looking around for any opposition. Luckily, there were no fat guys in the castle and he was able to slip past the rest. Finally he got to her cell. Gingerly he slipped the keys from the wall and unlocked it. Pat got up slowly. Right away, he noticed his blindfold wrapped around her hair. He couldn't help but smile.

"Does the lady need some assistance?" Her eyes welled up as she ran towards him, tears running down her cheeks. He scooped her up and hugged her close. "Alright Pat, we need to get out of here." He closed and locked the door behind them, hoping the shards of her clothes would be enough to make the moronic guards think she was still there. Tomorrow he would slay the mastermind but tonight he just wanted to be with her. They quickly slid out of the castle and down to the river, just one mile from where he had camped with the rest.

He had left a letter with them so he wasn't worried about their reaction.


End file.
